


A Huge Mistake

by CherryMerlot



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMerlot/pseuds/CherryMerlot
Summary: Just a little fun is all they wanted to have. No one really believes in demons, right? It's like that silly urban legend about "Bloody Mary" after all! At least, it was supposed to be...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	A Huge Mistake

School had begun again as summer had come to an end. For some a very sad end as they were not ready to see the leaves on the trees wither away leaving bare branches as they now were, nor were they ready to feel the nip of the chilly air that forced them to wear scarves and thick jackets over sweaters. Grey and white clouds loomed overhead despite it being midday as the school bell rang.

"So Tom was at the library the other day and found some old books on voodoo witchy type stuff!" A group of friends huddled together as one of the members, a dainty girl with short hair and freckles lining her face said, "He thinks that stuff is real!" Some of the other members snickered while one, presumably Tom, scoffed as he crammed his hands into his pockets.

"Laugh all you want!" He said, "There was a time when that stuff was really used to hurt people and summon things!"

"Oohhhh!" The others said in unison. They weren't a very big group, only five kids altogether. But they'd been good friends since the 4th grade. Ever since that random swing incident where Gerald kicked Greta in the face as she went rushing past him after a ball. A fight ensued which was when Tom and Samantha got involved trying to pull a bloody nosed Greta off of a very scared Gerald. Tammy was the one who rushed to get a teacher as the sole witness to the events that had unfolded. Greta always was a tough girl, super tomboyish and always picking on her friends but not in a way to make them feel belittled. At least not on purpose! Gerald was a bit on the nerdy side though he was no science geek. He and Tom were the best of buds and shared everything as if they were blood brothers that had shared the same womb at one time. Samantha was bright and cheerful, always ready to lend a helping hand to someone in need. Her friends always told her she'd be taken advantage of one day if she didn't set some boundaries. Sam wasn't very good at listening though. And then little Tammy, who was literally smaller than the rest of her group of friends. Tammy wanted to go to school for nursing and was like the sticky glue that held them all together, always ready with a bit of super helpful advice.

"So let's read one of your 'witchy' books then!" Greta teased while wiggling her fingers as if she were performing a magical spell.

Tom just rolled his eyes at her, "Knock it off Greta, it's not funny anymore." Sam gave Tom a gentle pat on the back.

"It is Friday." Sam said with a hint of mischief in her tone. "Why not fool around a bit?" The group looked at her for a moment as she added, "I mean you don't really believe in that silly nonsense. Do you, Tom?" Tom wasn't sure how to answer that. If he were to be honest he'd say 'yes', but he knew that'd just get him picked on some more by Greta. But at the same time he kinda wasn't sure as nothing had been done with witchcraft and voodoo in their town for a long time.

"Come on!" Gerald spoke up now putting an arm over both Tom's and Sam's shoulders. "Summer is over and we're back to 'boring' old school time. Let's just dick off a bit yeah?"

Tammy stayed quiet as the others conversed, her nose in her nursing manual as she hoped to ace her upcoming test online the following week. "Come on Tom it's four against one!"

Now Tammy looked up, "I'm sorry?"

"We're going to get together and read from one of Tom's silly books!"

"We are?"

"I don't think-." Tom started.

Greta raised a hand cutting Tom off before he could finish what he was about to say, "Don't be such a party pooper!" She then yanked his backpack away and stuck her hand inside rummaging around.

"Hey! Greta stop!" Just as he yanked his backpack away from her she had grabbed a hold of an old looking book and was flipping through the first few pages. "Greta!" Tom gritted his teeth at her with an outstretched hand. "Give me back the book! It's not mine it belongs to the library!"

Greta sputtered a laugh as she turned to her group of friends, "Look!" She pointed to a crudely drawn picture on one of the pages with weird writing on the next. "Look how stupid this is!" She burst into a fit of laughter.

Gerald took the book from her and was reading the pages. "It says this is a summoning circle."

"A what?!" Greta continued to laugh. "What are we gonna summon?" She shrugged as her face got redder from her laughing fit, "Gremlins!? A demon?" She blurted out now holding her sides.

"It doesn't say what it summons exactly." Gerald handed the book back to Tom who was reading it now, too.

Sam peeked over his shoulder before scrunching up her face at what she had just read, "Eww! It says you need the head of a freshly killed deer and the stomach of a squirrel as well as the liver of a dog for it to work."

"That's disgusting..." Tammy whispered holding her own book to her chest.

"We gotta do this!" They each turned to look at Greta. "What?" She asked seeing as the group was staring at her.

"Where do you expect us to get that stuff?" Sam asked her friend in utter disbelief.

"I can get it!" Everyone had either a look of surprise or disgust on their faces now.

"Greta, do we even wanna know from where exactly you would be getting such things?" Sam swallowed hard after asking her question.

"I know people." Greta looked at her freshly done manicure before wiggling her fingers about before glancing at her friends next. "Oh come on! It's a bunch of phooey anyway! And besides, what's a few dead animal parts?" The others remained silent though. "Ugh! Come on let's meet at the old Carter mansion and try this stupid summoning thing!"

The other's remained quiet a bit longer before Tammy spoke up again. "I dunno."

"Why not?"

"Because it's weird and gross." Tammy put her book into her bag now and as she zipped it shut she added, "I have plans with my family anyway." With a wave she started to make her way home. "I'll see you guys on Monday." Everyone waved good-bye to her as the conversation continued. Greta was persistent and finally managed to wear the others down to either a disgruntled 'ok fine' or 'alright'. No one knew just what type of 'phooey' awaited them.

* * *

The next day the group of four met at the old Carter mansion as planned. The sun was just starting to set even though it wasn't that late in the day yet and the wind had picked up a bit more. The Carter mansion was a place of mystery and intrigue! One of the last few places still standing from the colonial period that had remained untouched until the mid 30's. Now abandoned it was a derelict with boarded up windows and a weathered porch. Tammy's mom talked about it a lot and what she would love to do with it if she could ever get her hands on it. The weathered porch meant the group couldn't use the front door to get in, but that wouldn't be a problem. Many a group of kids before them had managed to sneak in. The inside was littered with used condoms, empty beer cans and bottles, needles, and ugly graffiti marked the walls now.

Sam hugged herself, "I hate this place." She breathed in the cool autumn air. "It's filthy and creepy." Tom rubbed her shoulders.

"Don't worry", He said. "We'll just let Greta have her stupid fun and then we're out!"

"Yeah," Gerald said. "This place gives me the heebie jeebies." A shiver ran down his spine and made the hair on his arms stand up on end. But he just put it off due to the cold that was all around them.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" They all turned suddenly to see Greta at the top of the main staircase. "I see you've come for a night of terror! Laughter! And phooey!"

"Greta you scared us half to death!" Sam breathed.

"Only half?" Greta pouted, sticking out her bottom lip in a very exaggerated manner. "Damn thought it'd end you guys right there!"

Gerald shook his head, "She's so over dramatic about some things." He whispered to Tom and Sam who nodded their heads slowly.

"Come! This way!" Greta began to ascend the staircase to the second floor. The others glanced at one another briefly before following after her.

Once they'd reached the second floor they followed the light from Greta's flashlight as she made silly ghost noises and waved it about. "Are you scared?" She asked.

"Maybe a little." Sam said as they entered a large room. Sam nearly turned and ran once she saw the sight in front of her, Tom and Gerald were just as shocked.

"Where did you get that shit?!" Tom half yelled. In the middle of the floor was a circle draw out in what appeared to be blood, the head of a deer sat in the center with two other very small organs on either side of it.

"What?" Greta replied, "It's what the book said we needed and is how the circle was drawn!"

Sam's stomach turned over and she felt like she was going to vomit as Greta added, "This is a joke besides I didn't kill them myself that would be crazy!"

Gerald raised his hands in front of himself, "Ok, this is still going too far. I honestly thought you were fucking joking and there was going to be like junk food and booze up here." Honestly that was what Tom and Sam had been thinking as well.

"Look it's just a joke! Come on! Don't be a baby." Greta scoffed at them, "You're already here anyway." She lit a couple more candles and handed one to each of her friends. "Don't take it so seriously."

"Don't take it seriously?!" Sam choked back stray tears that welled up in her eyes, "You had a deer, a squirrel and a dog killed for this!"

"Uhhh... No I didn't?" They looked at Greta. "My dad hunts, that's where I got the deer head and squirrel stomach from."

"And the dog's liver?" Tom asked blinking at Greta waiting to hear she had manage to get the liver from.

"Vet's office!"

Sam shook her head, "They just 'gave' you that?"

Greta sputtered a laugh, "No! My mom works there. Duh! Told you I knew people."

Still in disbelief they remained silent. "Oh for the love of!" Greta reached her hand out to Tom. "You brought that book right?" Tom reluctantly reached into his backpack. He hadn't been thinking about it, but yeah he'd brought the damn thing. Pulling it out he handed it to Greta who swiped it out of his hands. Flipping through the pages she stopped once she reached the one that looked like the circle she had drawn on the floor in front of them. Greta began to read from the one page, waving her hand about in front of her. Her reading became a chant and the small group could've sworn that they felt the air leave the room as the candles flames got smaller.

"Uhhh... Greta?" Tom called out but Greta continued.

Once finished she slammed the book shut and spun around on her heel to look at her friends. "See?! PHOOEY!"

But her friends weren't looking at her. They were looking behind her at where the circle was painted on the floor. Something had begun to rise inside of it, something large and dark.

"You guys?" Gerald pointed to behind Greta and she slowly turned around. By now the figure was half way out, and was already bigger than what each of them were.

"Run..." Sam whimpered. The figure was looking at them now. Glowing red eyes and a wide smile on its' face.

"Hello there children! Lovely weather we're having!" Its' voice was distorted as if by radio static.

"Fucking run!" Sam hollered as she bolted out of the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you now." The figure spoke again but the others had turned tail and ran now as well. "Hahah! I love when they run!" He was fully out now and dusting himself off, slightly bent down due to his size placing him so close to the ceiling. "Now this just won't do!" He glanced out of the nearby boarded up window as he listened to the sound of the teenager's footsteps barreling down the stairs heading for the entrance they had made.

"Oh fuck!" Gerald felt as though something had a hold of his leg but when he looked down, he saw nothing.

"Gerald!" Sam reached out for him but something was pulling him back now.

"I said no running now!" The figure appeared before them with one of Gerald's legs in his grasp.

"Who- What the fuck are you?!" Greta screamed as she grabbed a nearby candelabra.

"I'm Alastor, pleasure to meet you!" He held out a hand in greeting but Greta just took a swing.

"You fucking freak put my friend down!"

"Your friend you say?" He adjusted his monocle briefly before chuckling, "Why did you summon me then?"

"It was a joke!" Sam blurted out.

"A joke?" He tightens his grip on Gerald's leg a bit more making the boy cry out in pain.

"Stop it!" Greta took another swing but this time Alastor just catches her weapon and yanks it away.

"You've made a very big mistake." He says, his voice now more sinister sounding as he tilts his head to the side slightly before bashing Gerald into the floor. Sam screamed and made a run for the nearby window as Gerald's blood splattered onto Tom and Greta who seemed frozen in place by what they had just witnessed. Sam was fighting with the window, trying in desperation to get it to go up so she could scramble out and run as far away as she possibly could.

Greta wasn't standing down though, coming back to her senses she reached for something else; an abandoned baseball bat and took another swing at Alastor.

"You fancy the ballgames do you?" And as he said this you could hear a ' **Strike 1! Strike 2! Strike 3! And you're out!** ' as he grabbed the bat next and cracked her over the head with it. Greta groaned as she tried to push herself up, her arms feeling like jelly beneath her as she tried to look up at the demon, her vision distorted from the hard whack she had just suffered.

"You'll... Never-" But he just whacked her again. Her blood splattering across the floor as he gave a hearty laugh.

Sam was out of the window now, "Tom!" He was frozen in place, unmoving. He couldn't believe what was happening. He'd been right the whole time, that they shouldn't have messed with the book. This thing... This demon came from it! "Tom!" Sam begged as Alastor took a few more whacks at Greta's lifeless body.

"I am no joke, darling." He seemed to be genuinely aggravated by the fact that they had passed him off as a joke. He moved slightly turning to look at Tom as Sam had given up calling out to him and had now fled.

"Tom is it?" The boy stood frozen in fear. "My dear boy, you seem to be in need of a clean pair of pants!" Tom had pissed himself out of the very fear that kept him frozen in place. "No? You prefer soiled attire?" Tom swallowed hard, finally inching back slowly. "Ahah! Now he moves!" There was a cheering sound that emitted from the demon before him.

"What are you?" Tom finally asked his back against the wall even though he obviously knew.

"My dear boy, I'm a demon! Whatever else would I possibly be?" Alastor laughed now mere inches away from Tom's face. Alastor smelled of sulfur and rotten flesh, his teeth were large and sharp and Tom thought he could count each tooth with how wide the demon's smile was. His eyes were such a bright red that if they had heat power, Tom could swear they'd be searing his flesh from his bones with how close the demon was to him.

"Are you going to kill me?" Tom asked quietly and the demon tilted his head at him slightly, radio static could be heard at the tiny action for a moment as Alastor seemed to be thinking the boy's question over.

"Why yes! I think I will be!" Tom swallowed again. "And then I'll head out after your little friend who is probably running blind through the woods as we speak!"

"No!" Tom went to push forward but it was no good, he simply bounced off of the demon, falling backwards against the wall. Alastor chuckled before opening his mouth and clamping down on Tom's shoulder. The boy cried out in pain as Alastor ripped a chunk from him, his blood dripped and oozed onto the old floor boards. Alastor swallowed and said rather disappointed, "You shouldn't go reading things you don't understand." He took another bite of Tom's arm but not before adding, "You never know what you might find." Tom was slipping away, the shock and blood loss too much for him now. "Smile my good fellow! Your end is near!" But Tom's hearing seemed to fade as his eyes closed and his body went limp.

* * *

Sam had been running trying to remember the way back to the original path that led to the Carter mansion. "Which way?!" She sobbed, her vision blurred by her tears. Gerald... Greta... Tom! They were all gone! ' _Tammy was right_ '. Sam thought as she leaned against a tree for support. Sam felt like she was in the 'Slender Man' game. She didn't know where the demon who called himself Alastor was or what she could do to avoid him if she saw him. She had left the candle behind and Gerald was the only one smart enough to have brought a flashlight. She was wandering aimlessly in semi-darkness, the only light she had was the light of the moon above as it peeked through the bare branches of the trees. But it wasn't enough as she could just make out the shapes of the other trees before her. Sam couldn't see for sure where the path was, she couldn't see the old mansion anymore and she had lost track of just how many twists and turns she'd made.

A branch snapped and she spun around. She could see something glinting not far from herself and her heart began to race, pounding against her rib cage as though she had drank one too many energy drinks then ran a marathon. Sam slowly slid to the other side of the tree she was against. Once on the other side she carefully peeked around it. The glinting object seemed to be coming closer, but as it did so it seemed to rise higher. It wasn't too long before she could make out the red color of the demon's eyes as that which had been glinting. Once he was closer she got a good look at him in the minimal moonlight she had. He was tall, extremely tall! It would take at least two of herself to equal his height. He was dressed mostly in red but his attire reminded her of someone from a slightly earlier time period. He was dressed well despite being what he was, dress pants and shirt with a long tailed blazer that seemed slightly tattered at the edges, his shoes were a shiny black that reflected the moonlight slightly. He was still smiling showing all of his sharp teeth, the smell of sulfur and rot filled Sam's nose now just as it had Tom's. Alastor glanced about while humming softly.

"Come out now my dear!" He chided, "No point in hiding!" There was no way in HELL he was gonna get her! Sam was trying to devise a plan. Maybe if she stayed hidden by morning he would just return back from once he came. Maybe? Sam didn't have the book to know for sure, it was back at the mansion. And She didn't even fully know the way back to the mansion either.

Alastor turned away from where she was and began to walk further into the woods still humming his merry tune. Sam looked back in the direction she had seen him come from now. Maybe if she went back that way it'd lead her to the mansion? ' _Or to a horrible dead end_.' She thought to herself while biting her bottom lip. She peeked back in the direction the demon had gone and couldn't see anything and only the stillness of the woods remained. She looked behind herself and saw nothing. Also nothing to her left or in the direction she was planning to go. It was now or never if she wanted even a glimmer of a chance of survival! Sam swallowed down her fear and began the trek back in what she could only hope was the direction from which she had originally came. She used the trees as shields as best she could, occasionally peeking around them when she heard movement that she knew wasn't from herself, but aside from a few deer she was feeling a bit calmer. That is, until she heard the crunching sound. Peering out from around a tree she saw none other than the demon himself. He had a small buck in his hands and was chomping away mercilessly on it. Sam covered her mouth with her hands as she sat with her back against the tree. The crunching and slurping sounds making her stomach turn and her heart race faster once again.

' _Why?_ ' she thought as a single tear rolled down her cheek, ' _I'm so close I can feel it!_ ' There was a snapping sound that Sam could only imagine was one of the deer's bones. She tried to stay as quiet as possible until there was only silence. Slowly and steadily she stood up, her back still to the tree as she listened. Gathering up her courage she peered around the side of the tree, and oh, what a mistake that was. Alastor was right there looking at her with his bright red eyes and fresh blood smeared across his face.

"Hello, darling." Sam screamed as he spoke and made a run for it. She could hear his laughter behind her followed by the sound of loud, thudding footsteps. He was gaining on her and fast!

"No!" Sam cried out as she felt weight against her as she fell to the ground. He was large and heavy and practically crushed her beneath himself.

"You're a smart one!" He congratulated her. "But not quite smart enough sadly!" An ' **awww** ' track cold be heard as he said the last part.

"Please..."

"I'm sorry?"

"Please, I wanna live. I don't want to die I'm scared!" Sam sobbed.

Alastor simply held her in place as she cried, the fresh tears that she been trying to hold back rolling down her cheeks as they had only moments earlier.

"I want to see my family. I want to see Tammy again! I want to get married and have kids one day!" He slowly began to release his grip on her and she collapsed to the ground, only for Alastor to pick her right back up to where she was in a standing position and facing him.

"You want to live you say?" The demon asked as Sam cautiously looked up at him before slowly nodding her head while choking back another sob. "Well why didn't you say so?!"

Sam looked at him confused now, "What?"

"All you had to do was say that you wanted to live and I would've stopped chasing you ages ago!" He bent over slightly, arms behind his back as he spoke. Sam wasn't sure what to say, she was at a loss for words. "Go on now! Get out of here!" His smile making her stomach do flips, and not in the good way. The bright red of his eyes she knew she'd have nightmares of for years to come. But she slowly backed away from him, not stupid enough to question what he seemed to be offering her. And she turned and began to walk away before he called out to her, "Oh darling!" Sam slowly turned back around, more afraid of what would happen to her if she didn't. "Yes?"

Alastor smiled, "You've forgotten something!"

"What's that?" As soon as the question left her lips she looked down.

"Why, your guts!" He had his hand inside of her and was twisting his fingers in her entrails before pulling them out and holding them up for her to see. "Oh wait, here they are!" He laughed loudly as Sam fell back onto the ground. "Boy what a night!" Alastor said happily. "Made some new friends, had some half decent food and the moon is still high in the sky!" A cloud moved to cover what little of the moon was out. "What a night indeed!"

* * *

"Now you've been studying, right?" Tammy's mom had been helping her prep for her test the coming week.

"Of course, Mom," Tammy said with a yawn. They were driving back home from spending the evening with relatives, Tammy's dad had to work late so he wasn't able to join them but Tammy was good at keeping her mom awake on the drive home just as well.

"I'm just making sure, I know how much it means to you." Her mom said with a soft smile, proud of her daughter and the valuable life choices that she was making. Tammy's mom was certain that her daughter would go on to do great things!

"What is that?" Tammy asked as her mom applied a light pressure to the breaks to slow the car down some, "I have no idea..." her mother answered. They were both looking at something in the middle of the road illuminated in the headlights. As they came to a stop it became evident that what they were seeing was not normal. A dark figure began to rise into an upright position as the remains of a deer could be seen on the road just in front of it.

"Oh my God...!" Tammy's mother said as she struggled to put the car into reverse.

"Mom?" Tammy was making sure her door was locked as the figure slowly turned around. ' _It can't be..._ ' She thought seeing the figure fully now. ' _There's no way they... They couldn't have!_ ' Tammy was hoping it was just exaggerated thoughts and maybe she shouldn't have shared that small bit of champagne with her mom as she had.

"I'm trying sweetheart. I'm trying!" Her mom replied frantic but the figure was looking in the windshield at them now, his hands on the hood of the car and his smile wide as his eyes flashed before them.

"Hello, darlings."

Their screams echoed but only for a moment before the stillness of the woods took over once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a picture drawn by Rip on Twitter! It gave me the best nightmare fuel and I absolutely adored it! l Hope you enjoyed the story if you made it this far.
> 
> ~ Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Tom, Sam, Greta, Gerald, and Tammy were made up for this story)
> 
> (P.S. I noticed some errors and fixed them! So if you happen to come back and read again and see it's different,that's why hah!)


End file.
